


Don't You Ever Think I Might Not

by electrastylin



Series: No Place I'd Rather Be [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, insecure!liam, protective!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrastylin/pseuds/electrastylin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For anon, based on this prompt:</p><p>Lirry: Liam starts withdrawing into himself and none of the boys know why. Harry finds him crying one day and finds out that he’s been receiving a lot of criticism from fans recently and comforts him. Cuddles and fluff ensue.</p><p>I added this to my series because they go together kind of. I didn't really write them to be connected but as I continue the series I'm gonna write them so that they're all related. (:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Ever Think I Might Not

**Author's Note:**

> I changed it a bit from the prompt but it still fits it! I hope you guys like it!! Please leave comments and let me know what you think. ((:

Harry, despite what some people might think of him, is a very observant person. He notices little things in people that might go unnoticed by the normal population. Like how Louis does that weird thing with his mouth before he starts in on a lie. Or how Zayn only disappears when they've all been worked to the bone and he simply can't make one more appearance without cracking. Or how Niall isn't always so happy-go-lucky and missing his family gets to be too much. 

But what he notices the most is the way that Liam pays so much attention to what the fans think of him. Harry himself has been known to pay too much attention to what people say about him, but not the way that he's noticed Liam does. Harry has cried over hate before. All of them have really. They've all agreed that it's just a part of fame and that there will no taking the piss out of anyone for crying. 

Liam doesn't just cry and then forget about it. He usually doesn't cry at all. He just reads, and reads, and reads until his eyes are sore and there must be so many horrid thoughts running through his head. And when he stops reading he'll be so quiet for so long that Harry will worry and worry until Liam will crawl into bed with him and whisper, “I love you,” and Harry will kiss him and hold him as tight as possible and not let him go in the morning until he absolutely has to. 

But this time, Liam hasn't come to bed. Harry saw him looking at his phone in the morning, and later in the afternoon. And now, they're back at their hotel, and Liam is in the separate room, with no explanation, leaving him to room with Louis. It's late, almost eleven, when he gets a horrible feeling in his chest. Louis is already asleep, his chest moving evenly and he's snoring lightly. Harry can't sleep without Liam there and now his chest is turning and doing weird flips and he can think about is whether or not Liam is ok. 

He climbs out of bed with a sigh, throwing the duvet off of himself. He shuffles to the door, careful not to wake Louis. As he steps out into the hallway, he clutches his bare arms; the colder air hitting him. He's glad that he knows what room Liam is staying in, and briefly thanks himself for asking Paul about it earlier. 

He shuffles down the hallway, glancing at where Niall and Zayn are sharing a room. He wonders briefly if they're asleep yet. He thinks they probably are, since concerts usually tire them out. When he reaches Liam's room, the last door in the hallway on the right, he stands there, staring at the door for a moment. He wonders if he should just leave his boyfriend for the night and talk to him tomorrow, but then his heart does another weird flop and he decides that he's gonna go in. 

He slides the key through the small device and the light turns green. He opens the door, shuffling inside and closing the door behind him. 

The first thing he notices is that all of the lights in the room are on. The next thing he notices is that Liam is curled up on top of his bed, covers completely thrown off, sobbing. Harry panics at this because Liam almost never cries like this. He rushes over to the bed, immediately getting on his knees in front of Liam on the bed. 

“Liam,” He says, “Liam.” He frantically reaches out, pulling Liam into him. Liam is completely compliant, practically falling into his lap. Harry moves his legs out from underneath of him, with some difficulty since Liam is on top of him, to make Liam more comfortable. “Liam, baby, what's wrong? Please tell what's wrong.” 

Harry is panicking. He can't really help himself. He hates seeing Liam so upset and not knowing what's wrong. He could've done something to make him this way for all he knows. That thought makes him panic even more. 

Liam just shakes his head, continuing to sob helplessly and Harry's chest tightens uncomfortably. Harry holds him closer, trying not to cry himself as his panic increases. Liam's tears are soaking his shoulder through his t-shirt. 

“Baby please,” Harry pleads, closing his eyes for a moment to stop his tears because he doesn't know what's wrong with his boyfriend and he could be seriously injured. “Are you hurt? Did something happen?” 

“I'm not hurt,” Liam chokes out. “I just,” He breaks off into a small whimper, not moving his head from Harry's shoulder. 

“Liam, just breath baby,” Harry instructs, “Please just relax and breath ok? You're ok I promise.” 

Liam nods, trying to take deep breaths. 

After a few minutes, Liam has almost stopped crying. Harry rubs his back, encouraging him and trying to calm him down as best as he can. 

When he finally has stopped crying, Harry gently pulls him away from his shoulder so he can look him in the eyes. 

Liam's eyes are red and puffy, with obvious bags underneath of them, highlighting his lack of sleep. He tries to wipe them, but Harry beat him to it, gently wiping at his tear-stained cheeks. He pouts at Harry, giving him puppy dog eyes. 

“Don't give me that look,” Harry says gently, kissing Liam's forehead. “What's wrong?” 

“Nothing,” Liam lies quickly, scrambling up from Harry's lap. “just a bad day.” 

Harry raises his eyebrows skeptically, frowning. “Liam,” He says, reaching out to grab his hand. 

Liam moves his hand, looking down at his lap. “I'm fine Harry,” He assures, his lip trembling slightly. 

“Have I done something?” Harry is staring at his boyfriend, trying to figure out why he's so shut down and distant. Why he was just sobbing like he was dying. 

“No!” Liam says, looking up scandalized. “Of course not! You're perfect.” 

“Then what's wrong? Please don't shut me out, Li. I love you.” 

Harry doesn't mean to sound so desperate, but that's how it comes out. He doesn't want Liam to feel pressured into telling him, but he's so desperate to know what's wrong with his boyfriend. 

“I love you too Harry, I just. Do you realize how amazing you are?” He asks, obviously not looking for a reply. “You're so generous and kind and loving. You're voice is the most beautiful thing I've ever heard. And you're funny and cute and sexy and everything that anyone could hope for in a person. You're everything I want. But I just. I'm so boring and plain and uninteresting. I'm so stuck up and annoying, and not to mention ugly. And my singing is basically the only thing I have going for me, but I'm not even good at that. And I just don't get why on Earth someone like you would love me. It doesn't make any sense. I don't deserve you, or any of the boys. I don't deserve the fame and the fans. I'm not worthy of any of it. God just, break up with me already. I know you're gonna get tired of me eventually.” 

By the time Liam's finished, he's got tears in his eyes again. Harry feels like his heart has been ripped out of his chest because he loves Liam so so much, and it hurts to know that Liam feels like this. He's not really even sure what to say in his shock because how could Liam think things like that about himself? 

“Liam,” Harry says, moving forward quickly. “No, no, no. Liam, listen. I love you so much. So fucking much.” 

He pulls Liam into him, practically crushing him with a hug. “You're so beautiful. So so handsome and perfect. You're perfect to me. Did you know that? You're everything to me. Literally everything. I love to hear you sing, you're voice is so good. So gorgeous. And I love hearing you talk, you're so interesting to me. So funny and nice and caring. You just. Fuck Liam you make me so happy. Can't you see that? Can't you see how much I love you? I adore you. God I just. You deserve everything that you have. Don't you ever think differently. Why do you think you don't?” 

“I just, the fans-” Liam starts but that's all Harry needs to hear. He knew it. He knew that Liam had been reading those horrid tweets. 

“No,” Harry cuts him off fiercely. “Anyone who says anything awful about you isn't truly a fan of our band. They don't count. They obviously can't see how amazing you are. Please, Liam you've got to stop paying so much attention to them. They don't know anything.” 

“I just, everything that they say just seems so true. And there are so many comments telling me to leave the band and people always talking about how in love with Louis you are. I just wouldn't even be surprised if you really did want him more than me. It would make a lot of sense.”

There are tears in Harry's eyes now because he needs Liam to understand. To see that he loves him so much. So much more than anything else. 

“Liam, I do love Louis. He's like my brother. But he has Eleanor and I have you. I don't feel anything for him like I do for you. He doesn't give me butterflies when he talks, or fireworks when he's near me. That's you. He doesn't make me feel like I'm floating and like nothing can touch me just because I'm in his arms. He doesn't make me feel so in love my head might explode. It's all you Liam. I love you. I'm in love with you and only you. OK?” 

“OK,” Liam says, searching Harry's eyes. Harry hopes that he can see the love that's shining in them. The honesty that's spilling from every pore on his body. 

“I love you,” Harry says, leaning forwards and capturing Liam's lips with his. He pulls Liam into his lap, wrapping his arms around his waist and holding him so that they're chest to chest. 

He kisses Liam with everything he has, parting his lips and pushing his tongue into Liam's mouth, tangling it with his. He runs it across the roof of his mouth, causing Liam to moan slightly and tighten his grip on Harry's shoulders, blunt fingernails digging into his skin through his thin t-shirt. 

Harry pulls away, needing to breath. A small trail of spit connects their lips as Harry stares at Liam, eyes shining. 

“I love you so much. Please don't ever think I might not,” Harry says, cupping Liam's cheek in his large hand. 

“I love you too. And I'll try,” Liam replies, smiling softly. 

Harry grins, pulling Liam down onto the bed so that they're laying together, Liam's legs over Harry's, his head on Harry's chest. Harry reaches down, pulling the duvet back onto the bed and covering them with it. He pulls it completely over both of their heads to block out the lights that are still on. Liam giggles slightly when Harry rubs their noses together and kisses him softly. 

"Get some sleep baby," Harry says, pulling Liam into him tightly, holding him by the waist. 

"I will," Liam promises, "I always sleep better when you hold me." 

Harry blushes a bit, squeezing his waist.

They both sleep better than they have in weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me? 
> 
> Tumblr: electrastylin  
> Twitter: @fuckeverythign


End file.
